Hope is needed
by Theawsomewriter
Summary: Well dagur has Astrid will she be alright ?
1. Chapter 1

The gang and Stoik were fighting Dagur and the Berzerkers because Dagur wanted the book of book fell and was falling in the direction of Dagur.

"Quick Astrid get the book." Said Hiccup.

"On it." Replied Astrid.

While Astrid was trying to get the book Dagur shot her down and quickly grabbed her. Hiccup didn't notice but he caught the book.

"If you don't give me that book I will cut her head." Said Dagur.

Hiccup heard him and was about to give him the book but Astrid told him not to even if Dagur's sword was already making her neck did not know what to do but he loved Astrid to much and decided to give him the gave Dagur the book.

"Oh how sweet of you Hiccup but now that I have the book I am still going to kill her." Said Dagur.

Stormfly saw what happened and she shot a fireball at Dagur with that he let go of Astrid and went to the ship with the and his father ran to Astrid.

"This is not good we have to take her to Gothi right now." Said Stoik. Hiccup caried Astrid to Toothless and flied as fast as he could with Stormfly behind them.

When they got to Gothi Hiccup helped his father carry Astrid to a bed at Gothi's house.

Gothi threw some sand on the floor so she could comunicate and with Gober translating Hiccup found out that there is no hope for Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

While getting ready for the funeral Hiccup was crying because he felt like it was his fault that Astrid died.

"Come on we have to go." Said Stiok softly

Exactly before Astrid was going to be put underground she took a deep bret and was shocked because of coarse they tought she was dead. Some men quickly helped her to get on the ground again. Hiccup was crying with happiness. Stoik rushed over to talk to Astrid.

"Astrid what happened are you ok?" said Stiok.

"Yes, but I feel like I have been living in a dream."replied Astrid.

"We tought you were dead." Said Stoik.

Gothi came rushing to her and Gober quickly said, "Well,Gothi says this is a miracle."

"Ok everybody go home the girl needs to rest she just awoke frome the dead." Said Stoik.

"Come on Astrid I will help you get back to your house."Stoik told her.

Astrid thanked Stoik and when she got home she rested.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hiccup rushed to Astrid's house and knocked on her door. Her mother opened the door.

"Hello may I speak with Astrid if she is awake please."said Hiccup.

"Yes,she just woke up, her room is upstairs go on right up."she replied.

Hiccup knocked on her bedroom door and a weak voice told him to come in.

"Hi Hiccup."said Astrid.

"Hi Astrid." and he quickly went next to her and hugged her.

"Listen I need to tell you how sorry I am because if it wasn't for me you wouldnt even have almost died forever."said Hiccup.

"It is not your fault I was careless anyway when are we going to get that book back from Dagur?"asked Astrid.

"Well the gang and I were going in 4 days but you can't come you are still hurt."replied Hiccup.

"I will be alright anyway in 4 days."said Astrid.

"No, I am not taking the risk of loosing you again."said Hiccup.

"Alright if you think so."said Astrid.

After talking for a while Hiccup had to leave so she can rest the evening Astrid went down stairs quitly and prepared Stormfly because since she was the one who lost the book she felt like _**she**_ had to get it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Stromfly was all set to go and quitly Astrid got on the nadder and they had to go to outcast island since Dagur was working with Alvin he was staying with the outcasters.

"Ok Girl we need to goo to outcast island." Said Astrid.

Stormfly understood her and they started flying there. When they arrived Astrid decided to rest for the night and get the book the next day.

The next day Hiccup and the others went to see Astrid and they were all shocked when they did not see her. "I think that Astrid went to outcast island with stormfly." Said Hiccup."What makes you think that she took Stormfly?"replied Tuffnut."Maybe because there isn't stormfly either!"replied Fishlegs. "We need to go save her she is hurt and she will not get the book by herself." Said Hiccup.

"Ok girl lets get that book!" said Astrid. "I see is on Alvin's desk." Said Astrid. Luckily for her there was only Alvin in the room and he was quitly grabbed the book but she accidentaly hit a sword and Alvin woke up.

Astrid hurried to her dragon and shot to the sky.

"What are you waiting for idiots get my book back!" said alvin.

Even though they shot a lot of cannons Stromfly was to fast for them.

Hiccup and the others were getting ready to leave. " Hey guys is that Astrid riding Stormfly ?" said Snotlout. "It is !" replied Hiccup.

Astrid arrived and with the help of fishlegs and Tuffnut she got down from Stormfly.

"Here is the book Hiccup." Said Astrid happily.

"Why did you go to outcast island without telling us."replied Hiccup

"First you would not have let me and second I had to redeem myself." Said Astrid.

Hiccup quickly hugged her and told her not to ever worry him like that.

Stoik was really proud of Astrid and so was the whole village !


End file.
